Auto-dimming mirrors are popular in consumer automobiles for their ability to reduce glare and therefore increase driver comfort during nighttime driving. When driving at night, bright lights, such as the headlights of vehicles behind the driver, can cause visual fatigue when reflected in one or more mirrors of a vehicle, such as one or more side view mirrors and/or rear view mirrors. Accordingly, vehicles can include automatically dimming mirrors with a variable tint that activates based on incoming light detected by one or more dedicated sensors built into the mirrors or elsewhere on the vehicles.